


I didn't expect that

by karmansworld



Series: Corpse Vs. 100 other Men [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again with Idk what I'm writing, Jealousy, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmansworld/pseuds/karmansworld
Summary: Corpse is a little jealous... With almost everyone during the Thankmas stream.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpse Vs. 100 other Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057907
Comments: 13
Kudos: 677





	I didn't expect that

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I write this for fun. If they're not comfortable being portrayed this way, I will take it down immediately. Happy reading!

Well, Corpse didn't expect that to happen in the stream. He was talking just fine with Ethan, discussing their old memories together in the admin. They are kind of good friends. 

But, what confuses him is how the hell did Sykkuno get Ethan to be close to him in that mere minutes?? Wait, honestly. He is not shocked. It is the Sykkuno effect.

Over and over again.

He doesn't understand why he's not feeling good about this. He likes it. Kind of. He likes that Sykkuno is getting more recognition. As he should. What he doesn't like is that itchy feeling when he sees Sykkuno closer to other guys instead of him in this game. 

Sykkuno clearly was simping for Ludwig in the early game they had. That already threw his mood away for some reasons. And, Jack confessed that he likes Sykkuno in the lobby before they started the game. That was so brave of Jack. He wishes he can say that without actually stuttering.

He doesn't know what to feel honestly. Sometimes, he just wants for both of them to stick together in all the games but at the same time, he loves being alone. Doing his tasks all on his own. 

Maybe he should admit after all. He does feel a lot of jealousy peering inside his heart whenever he sees Sykkuno with other guys and now, the simping list is gaining a new member, who is Ethan. A very tough person to fight with.

His mind is absolutely not fine with all those moments Sykkuno is having with other people. He wants it too but he also felt mad somehow that whenever he got imposter, he just killed him without thinking much. He didn't even let Sykkuno finish his words when he was about to show him Charlie's body. 

He thought that would calm the little burning feeling in his heart. But, no. It didn't.

In fact, he sympathises with himself for killing Sykkuno in the game. 

The game continued. He won the game with Rae. But, he caught Sykkuno's voice and the way he said those words brought a lot of mess into Corpse's mind because Sykkuno definitely sounded so sad. He still can hear his voice clearly in his brain.

"Corpse, you killed me when I was about to show you the dead body."

He just simply replied with "I know." 

Maybe he was just trying to turn Sykkuno into a corpse so he can become Corpse's husband. Hm. That's what he thought but he definitely hurt a little bit of Sykkuno's feelings there.

Then, he also said that he loved everyone's first interaction with Sykkuno. He does. He definitely does. Because that's how people know how attractively interesting Sykkuno is. He is proud of that man so much.

Well, he can't live with the guilt of killing Sykkuno anymore. So, he grabs his phone, opening the texting app because that's what they do now. No more painful DMs but texting with numbers. 

They chat a lot more this way because DMs are definitely something he wants to avoid using, especially with his friends.

So, he types in a few words and he hits the send button.

_Sorry for killing you today, Sykkuno. :)_

He waits for a reply and within a minute, Sykkuno replies. Maybe Sykkuno is already on his phone because it usually takes him a long time to reply.

_Well, you shouldn't be. That's how the game's meant to be played. And also, you turned me into a corpse. So, I am cool now because Corpse is cool._

Fuck, why is this little fucker so adorable?

He laughs. Sykkuno is definitely the source of his serotonin. 

He doesn't care anymore. He bravely replies.

_You've become Corpse's husband. :)_

He sees Sykkuno typing and damn, it takes the other guy so long to type. Is his internet trying to mess up with him again? Or, is it Sykkuno who is taking so long? However, he can't stop feeling a little nervous.

He actually hopes that Sykkuno will support the idea of that.

Finally, a reply.

_W well I think you're right Corpse. I think that w would be cool! <3_

That heart emoji instantly catches Corpse off guard. And, the stutters. Sykkuno is the only person typing out stutters just like he speaks. So fucking adorable.

Corpse replies with another one. One that will open a new chapter for sure.

_About the Minecraft house we wanted to build together, when do we do that?_

As for now, he's fine. He feels extremely happy with what's going on and he's not letting this one go. So, he adds another chat as he sees Sykkuno typing.

_Let's roleplay husbands in Minecraft._

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, should I write the minecraft series? Idk, what do you think?


End file.
